


A Crack of Lightning and a Gentle Storm

by meganhamner99



Series: resistance bois ft. cultist bois [5]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Lightning - Freeform, M/M, PTSD, scared jake n bake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhamner99/pseuds/meganhamner99
Summary: A storm rolls in and Jacob thinks he can handle the sound of lightning...until he can't.





	A Crack of Lightning and a Gentle Storm

**Author's Note:**

> this was an anon ask on tumblr, so i wrote in the fashion of a jacob x reader where the reader/deputy is gender neutral since i don't know the gender of the person who requested the ask :) enjoy bitches
> 
> you can find me on @farcryfuckmeup on tumblr for requests or shoot me a message here :)

When the rain started to fall, you hadn't thought much of it. Storms rolled through Hope County every now and then, it was just a matter of waiting it out. You weren't irked because of the rain, but rather because of what it had interrupted.

He'd been tracking you through the Whitetails, as rumor had started to spread that you were up to something especially no good today, and he had to be honest with himself...he didn't want to lose anymore Chosen on a task as small as hunting you down.

It wasn't until a bright light cause his arm to cover his face and his body to jerk away, followed by a loud crack and the creaking of a falling tree, that he realized it wasn't going to be worth his time to track you in this weather.

"Fucking Deputy." He mumbled to himself as he took in his surroundings, his heart starting to pound a little harder in his chest. Jacob knew he needed to find some shelter, that or head back to the Veteran's Center. There was no way in hell he was going to give you a head start by retreating, so he wandered through the pouring rain until he came upon an abandoned cabin.

There were plenty of those these days it seemed, sitting empty either with or without the owners' possessions left behind. Jacob mumbled angrily to himself as he made his way up to the door, quietly ranting about you and all the shit you'd caused for the Project. All the stress you caused Joseph, the anger you fueled in John, the hurt you put upon Faith. To Jacob, you were a nuisance, someone whose goal was to hurt his family. He briefly thought of their father, inflicting pain upon Joseph for reading comics, whipping Jacob for each word he talked back with, refusing to let John have snack despite how skinny he'd looked.

Jacob approached the cabin slowly, listening for any signs that someone could, in fact, be squatting there. It wasn't an uncommon thing to find Resistance members or even Project members taking shelter in abandoned or donated homes.

He pushed open the door and poked his head in almost simultaneously with you doing the same to the back door directly across from him.

Both of you quickly raised your handguns, aiming it at each other as you stepped into the house. Eyes were narrowed, fingers resting on you triggers.

"Well, well fancy seeing you here Wolf Boy." Jacob felt his eye twitch at your voice, but he didn't dare look away to roll his eyes and show his distaste at your remark.

"Is that really the best you can do? Or has all that time spent underwater in an attempt to baptize you left you braindead?" Jacob sneered back, his entire body flinching ever so slightly as another crack of thunder shook the cabin.

An unreadable emotion crossed the eldest Seed’s features as his grip tightened around his handgun.

“Can we not do this when there’s the possibility of you accidentally shooting me? That or accurately shoot me so that I die properly.” Your words were insensitive and snarky but it was tight with worry. You could see the quick rise and fall of Jacob’s chest. The pupils of his eyes shrunken with…could it be anxiety?

Did Jacob Seed experience anxiety? He had been to war, obviously had a hefty amount of PTSD. Of course, he did. Despite how terrible of a person he was, Jacob was still human.

“I don’t miss.” Jacob barked at the Deputy, his temper flaring as he watched you holster their gun. He didn't want you to back down. Despite chasing each other and his siblings all over Hope County, you had mutual respect and understanding for each other. You never fought unfairly. You were equals. Even if Jacob did view you as a tool in the grand scheme of things.

“I know you don’t, okay? Just…put that thing away before you do somethin’ you’ll regret.” You very slowly and carefully raised your hands away from your gun belt and towards the big bad man that stood on the opposite end of the cabin. You didn't totally understand why you were doing this. Maybe it was because since you'd stepped foot in Hope County, nightmares had plagued you as well. Everything that had happened in this middle-of-nowhere Montana area had started changing you into someone you didn't recognize. Someone harder, more violent, less and more feeling at the same time.

Jacob's expression was guarded and cautious. He was just as puzzled as you that you had put your weapon away. Normally you never let your guard down like this. It was something Jacob admired you for. You were constantly watching your back and others', always had some sort of witty comeback for the Seeds, and never let yourself be vulnerable. At least not around any members of the Project. Certainly not around himself or his siblings.

You were slowly inching towards Jacob with your hands still held up in surrender, but you lunged for him as another boom of thunder split both of your ears, the flash of lightning illuminating the fear on both your faces with dark shadows. You lunged for the older Seed as his fingers tightened around his gun. A round fired into the wooden floor as you wrangled for the weapon.

"Jacob stop! Give me the gun!" Your voice was nearly drowned out by the storm raging outside, but you were in a close enough proximity for him to hear you. His fingers wouldn't budge and when his shoulder collided with your sternum, you realized they had to act before either one of you got seriously hurt.

"Sorry Jake." You mumbled before bringing your knee up to his crotch, causing him to sink to his knees with a groan. His grip slackened just long enough for you to yank the red and black pistol from his hands and toss it halfway across the cabin. You knelt down next to Jacob, who was still clearly feeling the blow you'd given him. You felt a little bad that it had been such a cheap shot, but at the same time, he was still a villainous ass.

You touched his shoulder gently, noticing how his entire body tensed up at the contact. You fought back the urge to recoil and move a safe distance away from Jacob, and instead shifted your hand down to his bicep and wrapped your fingers around it.

"Come on. Let's get off the floor before we cause the foundation to sink in." Your voice was loud over the rain, yet it was gentle at the same time. Your heart was pounding in your chest and you could tell Jacob's was too. A vein in his neck pulsed erratically, the apples of his cheeks slightly flushed underneath the scarred tissue.

He let you help him up nevertheless, both of you dragging each other to the nearby sofa. You sunk into the cushions together, groaning at the fact that you were finally off your feet. It had been a long day of running, chasing, hiding, and fighting. Just another day in the life of the Rookie of Hope County.

When Jacob leaned against you, your body froze. His big stature wasn't as heavy as you thought it would be with his shoulder leaning into yours the way it was. You could feel his body shift with each breath he inhaled and exhaled.

"Do you have any idea how fucked up this is?" You muttered softly as Jacob's body slowly began to relax against yours, but you found yourself sinking into the couch with him.

"The world is even more fucked if you want to argue for it." Jacob spoke up, his chest rumbling with a chuckle. His head was shaking though as he did so. He knew it was a bad thing that you were so comfortable with each other in private, and so did you. There was only a handful of ways this whole war played out in the end, and very few of those were considered good.

"And if I want to argue against it?" Jacob turned his head to look at you as he shifted on the sofa. His arm slipped behind your back and around your shoulders, angling your body towards him as he scooted you over. You rested your head against his chest and took a deep breath.

"Don't." You couldn't help but laugh a few notes at Jacob's simple answer. But with one word, he said many. You understood what he meant. _Don't talk about what needs to be. Just enjoy the privacy they have right now. Revel in the blissful ignorance that there is a war going on outside these walls._

"Then I won't." You replied before huffing and closing your eyes, the warmth of Jacob's body seeping into your rain-soaked clothes. His were dripping too, clinging to his skin, but his body heat still managed to offer you some measure of comfort.

When you woke, the first thing you realized was how warm it was. The second was that there was no longer a comfortable human being underneath you. You opened your eyes, rubbing them as you felt your heart squeeze in your chest.

You started to roll over but found your legs trapped by something. Your first thought was that the dickhead had tied you up to get a headstart (not that he'd need one). Instead, you found his signature camo shirt draped over you like a blanket. 

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" You mumbled to yourself as you sat up, but pulled the shirt on nevertheless.


End file.
